Elegy
by jrrm64
Summary: Tony's past comes back to haunt him and he must find a way to protect himself and the team.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once again Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in the wind. It was a difficult case involving the six year old daughter of an admiral being kidnapped and Gibbs took it personally, as he often did when a child was involved. The window to get a kidnap victim back alive was 72 hours. After ten hours, Gibbs went rogue. He called in from wherever his instincts took him to check in on evidence and leads, but in the end he left Tony in charge, while he did what he thought was best.

Sitting at his desk wearing jeans and grey Henley shirt, Tony looked exhausted. It was now going on thirty-six hours and all the forensic evidence they had collected led them to an admiral aide named Commander Thomas Helfin. It seemed one screw up by Helfin and Admiral Simon Ecklund ruined any chances for further promotion by Helfin. His career was short ended and he didn't take it well.

McGee was working on going through Helfin's finances with a fine tooth comb looking for anything that might lead them to where he might have the young girl hidden. Meanwhile, Bishop reviewed all of Helfin's life putting together a pattern or profile that might give them a sense of where Helfin was.

Looking up at the mezzanine, Tony noticed a dour looking Director Leon Vance looking down at them. The man had two children, so he was invested in the case, also. For Gibbs, a case like this reminded him of his dead daughter, but for someone like Vance it was a reminder of how his children's safety was so fragile. The man had already lost his wife to the violence of the life they led. Tony's phone rang.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he answered the phone.

"DiNozzo, don't react," said Gibbs. "I've got a lead on Helfin. I need backup."

"Uh huh," said Tony.

"Meet me at the Gangplank on the Potomac. He has a houseboat there," said Gibbs.

"You sure," said Tony.

"Positive. I want to go in quiet and light. I don't want him to see us coming," said Gibbs.

"Okay, well, I see. You must be thinking of the ending of _Casablanca_ where it's just Rick and Louis," remarked Tony.

"I better be Rick, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

"You know it," he replied then hung up.

Bishop was looking at him with an open expression of curiosity. Tony smiled at her. She bit into a Three Musketeer Bar. He looked at his wristwatch.

"Going on ten. The Deli is still open and I want a good cup of coffee," said Tony standing up.

He opened his desk drawer, took out his Sig Sauer, and attached it to his jeans on his right hip. Next, he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on. Bishop's face lit up.

"Oh, I want a sandwich," the attractive blonde said. "I think corned beef with Swiss cheese and spicy mustard."

There was no doubt that Anthony DiNozzo missed his former partner Ziva David. Besides the years protecting each other's six, he fell in love with her. When she left NCIS and returned to Israel, he thought his future was to become a clone of Gibbs, but instead he started to change. It was small changes, including having to break in a new member of the team in Ellie Bishop.

Over time he'd come to like Bishop. In many ways she was the exact opposite of his dark haired ninja assassin, but in the end she was a partner, teammate, and he liked her. Okay, he didn't feel about her the same way he felt about Ziva, but he enjoyed her company.

He smiled at her and said, "Sure."

Tony then looked over at McGee and asked, "McSerious, what can I get you?"

McGee looked up from his computer and made a face then answered, "Ham and cheese on rye with mayo."

"Okay, McBland, are you sure you don't want white bread instead of rye?" teased Tony.

McGee ignored him and then added, "And coffee."

Tony nodded like he intended on getting the food for his teammates, though he had no intention then he headed off.

NCISNCIS

Tony pulled up in the Charger at Gangplank on the Potomac. He noticed Gibbs' truck with his boss leaning at it. He got out and walked over to his boss.

"I'm here, boss," he said.

"Third dock, fifth slip, the houseboat," Gibbs said.

"Any movement?"

"Yes. I saw Helfin enter the boat abut an hour ago with a bag of fast food," said Gibbs.

"How do you want to handle it, boss?" Tony asked.

"You distract and I surprise," he said.

"Okay, it's time for some of that old DiNozzo acting skills," smiled Tony.

Gibbs glared at him, but didn't respond. Tony unclipped his gun in its holster in order to get a quick draw in case he needed one. He then zipped up his leather jacket, pulled up the collar, and started walking towards the dock. As he got closer and closer to the third dock, he started to sing.

"_Welcome to your life, there's no turning back_," he started to sing. "_Even while you sleep, when you will find_."

He continued down the walkway to the dock. Now that he was close to the houseboat, he decided to up his drunk act.

"_Acting on you best behavior, turn your back on mother nature_," he sang. "_Everybody wants to rule the world_."

Helfin came out on the deck of his houseboat. He stared at Tony who was now standing next to the boat.

"Howdy," smiled Tony then he offered Heflin a friendly smile.

"Singing mood?" asked Helfin.

"Drinking mood," Tony said then he swayed.

"Uh huh," Helfin said then he turned and went back into the boat.

Tony noticed that Gibbs was already on the houseboat. He was up near the steering house. Helfin exited the young girl in his arms and a gun in his hand. The girl had her hands tied and her eyes were red from crying. Gibbs stood still and aimed his gun at Helfin.

"Hey, Rachael. I'm Tony," he said to her.

"You didn't smell like booze," said Helfin. "Who are you with?"

"NCIS, now stand down," barked Gibbs.

"I'm not afraid to die," said Helfin. "The admiral ruined my life, so I get to ruin his."

"Let the girl down," ordered Gibbs.

Tony looked at Gibbs and knew he was reading the situation the same as him. Helfin was suicidal and the girl was in the crossfire. Tony took a deep breath and made a leap from the dock onto the boat. As he landed he saw Helfin toss the girl into the water, so he dove in after her. Gibbs didn't hesitate and put two in Helfin's chest, who fell to the deck bleeding and dying.

About six feet under the water, Tony caught up to the struggling child. She was fighting against him because of panic but he grabbed her strongly in his arms and started kicking to the surface. Once he broke the surface, he saw Gibbs with his arms reaching down to him. He handed her Gibbs then Tony swam over to a ladder at the dock and climbed out of the water.

Tony sat down on the dock and looked over as Gibbs calmed the girl. He smiled. Gibbs looked like a father taking care of his daughter. It was a sight to behold and appreciate.

NCISNCIS

The kidnapping case was put to bed and Tony went to Walter Reed to get his lungs checked out after taking a swim in Potomac. After he got the okay from the internist, he headed home. It had been a long day and all Tony wanted to do was get some sleep before he had to get up and face Bishop and McGee in the morning. He owned them both lunch for not telling them what he was really up to. Getting into the Charger, having left his car at NCIS, he drove home.

It was two am when he opened the door to his place and entered. Stopping at the fish bowl, he fed Ziva and Kate then put his gun away in the antique box and locked it up. Dropping his leather coat and the bag with his wet clothes on the floor near the table, he walked over to the nearest lamp and turned it on then he walked over to sofa and sat down. It was then that his smart phone rang. He reached into the sweat pants that Gibbs had gotten for him and pulled out the smart phone.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Hey, DiNozzo, it's Dennis Macklin. You remember me, right_?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Macklin. Sergeant Macklin, Philly PD," he said.

"_It's Captain Macklin now_," he corrected him.

"Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" asked Tony.

"_Cortez is back. I just came across two stiffs and one of them was Mike Seaver. He was undercover with you when you brought down Cortez drug ring_," said Macklin.

Tony's stomach turned.

"Where did you find him?" asked Tony.

"_An apartment on Berks Street Bridesburg, Kingsington, and Richmond Neighborhood_," said Macklin.

Tony's mind went back to his old partner. He remembered Seaver's sense o humor and his love of the Eagles. Now he was dead.

"If I give you my email, can you send me a copy of his autopsy?" asked Tony.

"_Why_?"

"I want to see how he treats his victims now," said Tony.

"_I'll email you it when I get it_," said Macklin.

Tony wanted to hang up but he had to ask him the question that was hanging in the air.

"Macklin, do you think Cortez will come after me?" he asked.

He heard Macklin exhale.

"_You cost him almost sixteen years of his life and millions of dollars_, _DiNozzo. What do you think_?" said Macklin. "_You also cost him a wife and kid, who went into WITSEC to get away from him_."

"I think my life is going to get real complicated soon," sighed Tony.

"_There was a good reason you left Philadelphia, DiNozzo, and it was more than burnout and a knife to the gut_," said Macklin.

"Ah, good memories, Makclin, good memories," Tony said with a hint of bitterness then hung up.

Tony sat back and then he tossed his smart phone on the sofa beside him. Cortez will be coming, he thought, and I need to find a way to protect my team and myself. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

With barely enough sleep to qualify calling it sleep, Tony sat down at his desk after taking off his trench coat. Booting up the computer, he smiled at Ellie as she said good morning to him and then he grinned at McGee, who was on the telephone with Delilah. McGee waved. With that Tony went online and accessed Philly PD database. Over the years he had managed to keep passwords to both Baltimore's and Philly's police departments. They were two of his go to databases when he was working a case.

He put in Sergio Cortez and Cortez's file came up. He served almost sixteen years from double homicide, intent to distribute drugs, and assault. A combination of overcrowding and good behavior got him released. Of course, he was wanted for questioning by the Philly PD and he had already disappeared. Probably coming after me here in DC, thought Tony.

"DiNozzo, you have your report done," Gibbs barked as he came into the bullpen.

"Just getting started, boss. I spent half the night at Walter Reed getting my lungs checked out," he replied.

Gibbs took off his overcoat, tossed it on the floor, sat down and then he looked at Tony.

"You get a clean bill of health?" asked Gibbs with concern.

"Have to take some pills as a precaution but I should be fine," said Tony.

"You take the pills?"

"Early this morning," he sighed.

"You look like crap, DiNozzo. Do the report then go home and get some sleep," said Gibbs.

"Boss, you are a prince among men," smiled Tony.

After clearing the information on Cortez off his computer, he got to work on the report. It took less than an hour and he was done, packed up, and headed home. Gibbs was right he needed sleep before he thought about what to do about Cortez.

NCISNCIS

Special Agent Tobias Fornell entered the bullpen with two of his team in tow. Bishop smiled, which he returned, and then he continued to Gibbs' desk.

"Hello Fornell," said McGee.

"McGee, how's Delilah?" he asked.

"She adjusting, going back to work this week," he answered.

"Work is good," he nodded.

Gibbs finished up his conversation and hung up the phone.

"What do you want, Tobias?" he asked.

"DiNutso," he answered.

"He's home. What do you want my agent for?" asked Gibbs with a tone that sounded more like an order.

"It's about someone he arrested when he was a Philly cop," said Fornell.

"Important?"

"Probably not. I just wanted to let him know that Sergio Cortez was out and missing," said Fornell.

"Why is the FBI involved?" asked Gibbs.

"Because we were involved in the op that brought Cortez down. DiNozzo and another cop were already undercover in Cortez's gang when we got involved. His partner was killed and DiNozzo was gutted by a knife, but we got Cortez," explained Fornell.

"This Cortez threaten DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Many times along with a cop who ended up dead last night. Just wanted to warn Tony."

"He dangerous?" asked Gibbs, his grey blue eyes narrowing.

"I would have called instead of making a personal visit if he wasn't dangerous," said Tobias.

Gibbs nodded, as Fornell and his team left. He looked over at McGee.

"McGee, find out about the case, everything you can get on the operation. That would be Philly about sixteen or so years ago," said Gibbs.

"Got it, boss," said McGee.

"You want everything I can get on Cortez himself, right?" said Bishop.

Gibbs nodded yes. He leaned back in his chair and exhaled slowly.

"What have you gotten yourself involved in, DiNozzo," Gibbs said to himself.

NCISNCIS

After a long nap, Tony got up, ordered some Chinese food, and then walked over to his laptop. He was hoping that Macklin had emailed the autopsy report by now. Logging on, he checked his work email. There it was an email from now Captain Macklin. Tony opened it then downloaded the attached document. After eight of his ten fingers were broken, Seaver had his tongue cut out and then his throat cut. Cortez certainly was taking his time in prisoner personally. Tony sighed.

He shut the laptop then walked over to his bar area and poured himself a glass of Dalmore 15 Scotch. Taking a sip of the amber liquid, he felt the burn go all the way down his throat and into his stomach. He knew that the drink was a bad idea. If Cortez was looking for him, he'd need to keep his mind clear. He also need to come up with a way to deal with his current problem.

Taking his drink over to the sofa he sat down then took another sip. Eight fingers broken, tongue cut out, and then his throat cut - it was definitely a less than pleasant way to die. He hoped that WITSEC had put Cortez's wife and child somewhere they would never be found.

The door buzzer went off. Tony got up, went right to his weapon, and took it out and then buzzed to see who it was.

"_Chinese food_," said the disembodied voice.

"Come up," he said and buzzed them in.

Putting his gun in his left hand, he took twenty-five dollars out of his wallet and prepared to pay the delivery man. There was a knock on his door and slowly he opened it with his gun ready to fire if need be.

"Your delivery," said the young man.

"Here," Tony handed him the money then added, "keep the change."

He grabbed the brown bag from the delivery boy then went back into his apartment. Sitting down he started to unpack the food, grabbing the chopsticks, and choosing one of the containers.

"I definitely need to come up with a plan," he sighed then he stuffed his mouth with some pork lo mein.

The apartment was darkly lit. There was no music playing, no movie on the Blue Ray player. It was just Tony eating his dinner in silence.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs sat in his house at his dining table with the information both McGee and Bishop had collected for him. He nursed a glass of bourbon and a half eaten sandwich sat beside the glass of booze. In the silence of his house, he read the information.

Tony had performed above and beyond the call of the duty and almost died because of it. The operation bought him a gold badge, but he was never a detective in Philadelphia. He left Philly and some real bad memories and moved on to Baltimore as a homicide detective. When he got to Baltimore he was a damaged officer, but by the time Gibbs met him he was one of the best homicide detectives in the city of Baltimore.

Sergio Cortez was only a few years older than DiNozzo, but by the time they met up he was running his own drug ring. His relative out of Mexico, Diego Cortex, ran his own drug cartel. He shipped the drugs to Sergio, who moved them throughout the East Coast using Philly as his HQ. Sergio was noted for several things: a love of the high life and a very bad temper. His wife had to deal with his tempter more than once. Tony used that to turn her. Before he was caught Sergio killed two cops and one FBI agent. They couldn't prove that he did it personally otherwise he would have gotten the death penalty. No, he was too smart, or too slimy, to get caught with blood on his hands. He did get pinned with one death, though.

After the trial his wife and child entered WITSEC and Tony left for Baltimore. They said whenever Tony or his partner Seaver where in court that Cortez didn't take his eyes off of them. Now Seaver was dead. The autopsy was a fairly gruesome read, too. According to Bishop, Cortez would be the type to want revenge on as many people as he could get his hands on who were involved in the case, but most of all he'll want DiNozzo dead.

Gibbs put the file down and picked up his bourbon and took a sip. There was no way he was going to let Cortez get his hands on DiNozzo. Now he needed to find a way to approach the subject with DiNozzo, so that he didn't go rogue and run like a rabbit in order to protect his team. It was his job to protect DiNozzo and the team. Now he just needed to take care of DiNozzo.

NCISNCIS

Feeling grumpy from lack of sleep, Tony entered the bullpen. Both Bishop and McGee were already there.

"Good morning, Tony," said Bishop.

"Morning, Bishop."

Taking off his overcoat, he sat down. He wore jeans, a dark blue oxford, and a grey sweater. He was too tired this morning to deal with a suit. McGee looked over at him.

"Morning, Tony," he said.

"Morning, McLover," replied Tony. "How is Delilah?"

"Almost done with her therapy on how to take care of herself. She'll be back to work soon," said McGee.

Tony yawned.

"Sorry, McGee, not much sleep," he said.

Both Bishop and McGee looked at each other. They knew why he didn't sleep much, but Gibbs had told them to keep quiet. Tony would have noticed their conspiratorial look, except he was too tired to take notice. After dinner, he ended up watching film noir movies all night finally falling asleep an hour before his alarm clock went off.

Gibbs came down from the director's office. He looked over at Tony and saw him yawning. Shaking his head he sat down. He'd just spent the last half hour informing Vance about DiNozzo's situation. It was almost time to let DiNozzo know what he knew. He called Tobias.

"_Fornell_," he answered.

"Anything new on what you came here about yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

"_Nothing_."

"Keep me informed," Gibbs said then hung up.

Gibbs stood up and started walking towards the elevator.

"DiNozzo, my office," he barked.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood up and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Gibb pressed the button and they got on then the ritual began. Once the doors shut Gibbs turned off the power. He stood for a second glaring at Tony then he spoke.

"I know about Cortez," he stated.

Tony exhaled deeply. He didn't want Gibbs or the team involved in this.

"This is police business, boss, not NCIS business," said Tony.

Gibbs glared at him. Green hazel eyes met blue eyes. They held for a few moments. It felt like an eternity for Tony.

"This is family business, DiNozzo," snapped Gibbs. "Someone comes after you then they come after me."

"Boss, I don't want to put the team in danger," said Tony.

"We are in danger every day we go to work," replied Gibbs. "I talked to Vance and the moment there is any evidence or action that says Cortez is around DC and after you then we are on the case and you are in protective custody."

"I refuse to live in a cheap hotel," stated Tony.

"My house isn't a cheap hotel, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

He turned on the elevator then looked at Tony.

"Let's get to work," he said.

NCISNCIS

Tony was asleep. It was a better sleep then he had the night before. Gibbs had managed to make him feel better. Maybe it was a good thing he ended up knowing about Cortez. At two in the morning, Tony's smart phone rang. He reached for it without opening his eyes. Grabbing it off the night table, he answered.

"DiNozzo."

"_We have a body in the alleyway of a Jazz Club in the U Street Corridor_," Gibbs told him. "_Call the team in_."

"Yes, boss," he said then hung up.

Between calls and getting dress, it took Tony forty-five minutes to get to the alleyway in the U Street Corridor. The police had their yellow tape out and Ducky and Jimmy were already there with the NCIS bus to take the body away. Tony parked his new black '67 Mustang then got put and followed the commotion. Bishop and McGee were already at work taking pictures and collecting evidence. Gibbs was talking to a uniformed cop. He started towards McGee and Bishop when Gibbs called him over.

"DiNozzo," he called.

Tony walked over. There was an expression on Gibbs' face that told him he didn't want to hear what was coming.

"We have a dead ensign over there," stated Gibbs.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Tony.

Gibbs lowered his voice, "His throat was cut and his tongue cut out. Sound familiar?"

"Any broken fingers?" asked Tony.

"No, but the fingers were probably due to questioning. He didn't have to question the ensign. The ensign was a message to you."

"Speculation, boss," said Tony.

"If Ducky and Abby find that the ensign was killed by the same man as your ex partner then we'll know it's a message," said Gibbs.

"Great, just great," said Tony.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and said, "You better get a bag packed for staying at my house just in case."

Tony sighed heavily then mumbled, "I'm bringing my gold fish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Gibbs confined Tony to his desk while he spoke to Vance. Bishop and McGee brought the evidence collected down to Abby for processing then they returned and got to work. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, as they brought up all the information they could on Ensign James Cord, including friends, enemies, and a tick tock on his night. Gibbs came down from Vance.

"DiNozzo, if this turns out to be Sergio Cortez behind this, you are in protective custody. And they'll be no argument," stated Gibbs.

"Boss, you know that I drive you crazy. You don't want me living with you," Tony said.

"You'd prefer staying at an FBI safe house, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"No, sir, I would not like that," he moaned.

Ellie looked from Gibbs to Tony then over at McGee. Her expression was asking what it was with the two of them. McGee mouthed the words later. She nodded.

Gibbs stared at McGee.

"Tell me about Ensign Cord," Gibbs ordered.

The information began to flow. Tony sat there half listening. His mind drifted back to Sergio Cortez. He was a stone cold killer. Cruelty was second nature to him. He enjoyed the terror on people's eyes right before he hurt them, and Tony had to pretend to be a man that Cortez would like to get close to him. It was a difficult thirteen months of his life. Anthony Campos was a difficult character for Tony to inhabit and live with for that long a period time. Campos did things that Anthony DiNozzo would never due and treated people in a way, Anthony DiNozzo would never treat them. He heard his name being called.

"DiNozzo, are you paying attention to what is being said?" growled Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss. Got lost in my thoughts for a minute," he said.

Gibbs glared at him, while Tony shrugged.

"Tell us about Cortez," ordered Gibbs.

"Sadist. He likes to hurt people. I mean that he really enjoys causing pain to people. When someone crosses him, he wants them dead as well as their family dead," he said. "His wife and kid are in WITSEC. If they didn't go into WITSEC, I have no doubt that his wife would be dead. He blames me for losing them and going to prison."

"Connections?" asked Gibbs.

"in who runs a drug cartel in Mexico," answered Tony. "Cousin made sure his time in prison was easy. They are close."

"Bishop start working on Sergio Cortez. I want to know everything about him, all his connections and all his so-called friends. McGee work up the financials on him. We want to be ready just in case Ensign Cord was killed as an attention getter to tell Special Agent DiNozzo he is coming," explained Gibbs.

"Boss, I think I'd prefer the FBI rather than you guys involved in this," said Tony.

Gibbs glared at him. This was about family to him and family stuck together.

"Boss, this might get real rough," Tony stated.

His voice betrayed his concern for his team.

"DiNozzo, I am not letting the FBI protect you. I can do that with help," said Gibbs.

"Cortez is an animal, boss," said Tony.

"DiNozzo, no argument. Now get to work," he ordered.

"You didn't give me anything to do," said Tony.

"Use your contacts and instincts and start looking for Cortez," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss."

NCISNCIS

The call came first from Ducky and then from Abby. Gibbs motioned Tony to join him. The two men headed down to autopsy first. Entering they heard Ducky and Jimmy in conversation.

"Brass knuckles, or knuckledusters as they are also known as, were used by the Nihang Singhs in the 18th Century. Of course these first variants were made of cast iron, brass, lead, or even wood. They became popular in this country during the Civil War," lectured Ducky.

"They do a great deal of damage, don't they?" observed Jimmy.

Gibbs and Tony walked over to the body on the slab. The ensign's abdomen was peppered with welts and bruising.

"What have we got, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Besides the knife work, which you are aware of, we found this bruising and welts on his abdomen. I would estimate that a pair of brass knuckles were used by the assailant," explained Ducky.

"Kind of old school, isn't it, Duck?," remarked Gibbs.

"I've seen them used many times. From London ruffians to the Royal Marines," said Ducky. "I know what I know, Jethro."

"Boss, Cortez has a US Army Ranger knife from WW II. It was the kind of knife that had brass knuckles attacked to them. He loved use them, too," Tony stated.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"Yeah, I know, boss; it looks like Cortez sent me a message," said Tony.

"I'm probably going to have to let Fornell know about this," Gibbs said.

"If I'm under protective custody then am I going to be able to investigate this?' asked Tony.

"We'll see," said Gibbs. "Let's talk to Abby."

Gibbs and Tony headed out of autopsy and to the elevator. Next was Abby's lab.

"I'm not sure I want Bishop and McGee on guard duty, boss," said Tony.

"Why?"

Tony reached over and stopped the elevator.

"This bastard is brutal. He'll eat and spit out Bishop and McGee has his mind on Delilah lately. If he found out about Delilah he'd use her against McGee to get to me. I really don't want them inn harm's way, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs stared at his second in command for a moment. He knew him too well not to know that Tony really was afraid for his team's life.

"They'll work the case but they won't be on protective custody duty. I'll talk to Vance about getting some Marine CID in for that," said Gibbs.

Tony turned on the elevator and it started up again.

"Thanks, boss," said Tony.

When they got to Abby's Lab, loud music was playing at unhealthy decibel levels. Abby was working at one of her computers looking like a mix of a Cosplay school girl and Goth. Gibbs turned the music off causing Abby to turn around with fire in her eyes. When she saw Gibbs and Tony, she broke into a big smile then ran over to Tony and gave him a bone crunching hug.

"Breathing is necessary, Abs," Tony struggled .

Abby let go then looked innocently at Gibbs.

"What have you got for us, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

She walked over to the computer and brought up a picture of a swarthy looking man.

"His name is Carmen Hernandez. He is from the gang La Pantera in Baltimore. I got some of his DNA off the trace evidence from the crime scene," Abby said.

"Cortez used Latino gangs throughout the Northeast to distribute drugs from Mexico," Tony stated.

"Okay, let's talk to Vance," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and Tony stood in front of Vance's desk waiting for him to get off the phone. After a few minutes he hung up and looked at his agents.

"Marine CID will put four men under you, Gibbs, for DiNozzo's protection," said Vance.

"When will they show up?" asked Gibbs.

"Tomorrow."

"I don't need that much protection," protested Tony.

"They found another body connected to Cortez. This one is a week old. The captain who was in charge of the op, Captain Henry Nagin. He had retired down to Port Lucie, Florida. His throat was cut, tongue cut out, and six fingers broken. Cortez is getting even," said Vance.

"Nagin… he was a bastard and incompetent but he didn't deserve dying like that," said Tony.

"I'm going to have a team down in Pensacola take a look at the body, crime scene, and evidence," said Vance.

"I'll let Fornell know about this Nagin," said Gibbs.

Vance looked at Tony then smiled.

"Trouble seems to follow you, Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"I'm blessed."

"Well, keep me in the loop. I'm sending my kids away from two weeks for early summer vacation to my cousin. They need some time away from here. I'll have the time to help you on this case if you need, since Agent DiNozzo shouldn't work on it," said Vance.

"I'll keep that in mind, director," said Gibbs with a smile.

"Now, I take you that you want to keep Bishop and McGee on the case," stated Vance.

Gibbs nodded.

"Let's make sure we don't lose any agents on this case," said Vance then he smiled.

As they headed back down to the bullpen, Gibbs gave Tony his marching orders.

"Grab your coat and gear. We are headed to your place for you to pack and then we are headed to my place," said Gibbs.

"Can we order out tonight?" asked Tony.

"I'll make us steak," said Gibbs.

They entered the bullpen. Tony went over and packed.

"McGee, Bishop," Gibbs started. "It appears that Cortez is after DiNozzo. Tomorrow morning DiNozzo and I will head to Baltimore to check out Carmen Hernandez. I want you two to work on finding Cortez. Stay partnered and don't leave each other's sight. I'll be in touch. DiNozzo, let's go."

Gibbs reached over and grabbed his bag, while Tony slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, kiddies," said Tony, as he and Gibbs walked out of the bullpen.

NCISNCIS

In his bedroom Tony grabbed his suitcase and garment bag and started to pack, while Gibbs sat in his living room waiting for him. Gibbs looked around at the apartment. He was always amazed at how neat and clean Tony's apartment was. Maybe it was his upbringing, or maybe it was his years in a military academy, or even his years just being on his own, but he was as neat and clean as any military man he knew.

Tony exited with the garment bag over his shoulder and carrying a suitcase. He walked into the living room.

"Hey, boss, can you grab the fishbowl and fish food?" he asked.

Gibbs stood up at rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't leave Kate and Ziva alone, boss," he pleaded.

"Okay," growled Gibbs.

He walked over and grabbed the fishbowl and fish food.

"Amira will like the fish," said Gibbs.

"Amira visits?"

"Every Saturday Leyla and Amira visit. We have breakfast together and spend the day together and you get to join us this time," said Gibbs.

"Oh, joy," mumbled Tony.

NCISNCIS

The ride to the house was quiet. For once Tony didn't want to talk. With his fish in his lap, he sat and let his mind roam. His mind was on Cortez. He had seen that man do many things that still woke him up in a sweat. Never was he so happy to put a man away as he was with Cortez, yet he was having to deal with the bastard again.

Gibbs pulled up in his pickup and parked in the driveway.

"We are home," said Gibbs.

Tony sighed. He knew he couldn't convince Gibbs to let him be on his own, so he needed to get a few steps ahead of Cortez. He opened the door and stepped out of the truck with his fishbowl in his arms.

"It's out home away from home, girls," he said to his fish.

Gibbs grabbed the fishbowl from Tony.

"Get your bags out of the back, DiNozzo," he said then headed up the walk to the house.

Another sigh escaped Tony's lungs. He grabbed his bags and followed after Gibbs. Entering Gibbs' house, Tony noticed his fishbowl on the coffee table in the living room and the kitchen light was on.

"You know which bedroom to use," Gibbs yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir," replied Tony.

The bedroom he got to use was the master bedroom. The other bedroom was Kelly's and Gibbs hardly let anyone into Kelly's bedroom. He brought his stuff up to the second floor, dropped it off, and returned to the first floor. Gibbs was starting a fire in the fireplace.

"We are having our steaks cowboy style," he smiled.

Gibbs pointed to the two Bohemian beers, sweating from having been in a cold refrigerator. Tony grabbed one, twisted the top off, and took a swig.

"You still don't have cable, do you?" he asked.

"Nope," was the answer.

A third sigh escaped Tony as he sat down on the couch. It was going to be a long protective custody.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

After spending several hours watching a movie on his smart phone, Tony finally fell asleep. He had to admit that it was strange sleeping in a big, strange bed, especially one that had been shared by Gibbs and his wife. When the sun rose, so did Gibbs. After he took a shower, he walked in to the master bedroom to wake Tony.

"DiNozzo, wake up. Breakfast is on me at the diner," Gibbs barked.

Tony sat straight up with his eyes wide open. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was five-thirty.

"Um, boss, it's still night out," said Tony.

"Get up, shower, get dressed, and we are going to breakfast," said Gibbs.

"Okay, okay," Tony yawned.

Twenty minutes later Tony dressed in jeans, a chambray shirt, and black blazer was sitting beside Gibbs as he drove to the diner. Gibbs pulled his pickup into the diner parking lot and they got out. Entering the diner, the waitress waved at Gibbs.

"Morning, Doris," he said. "We'll be at a booth. Bring us two of the same breakfast and two coffees."

"You got it, handsome," said Doris.

Gibbs and Tony sat down in a booth. As Gibbs stood up and grabbed a used newspaper off a table, Tony put his head on the table and closed his eyes. The diner was filling up. Doris brought over two mugs of coffee and put them down. She looked at Tony then at Gibbs.

"He doesn't do mornings," Gibbs smiled.

She laughed and walked away. Tony sat up, put four sugars and half and half cream. Gibbs sipped his black coffee and shook his head.

"I can't believe you drink it like that," said Gibbs. "It's no longer coffee."

Tony grinned then sipped his coffee. Doris brought over two eggs over easy, hash browns, and bacon with toast for each of them. She put them down, smiled, and walked away.

"We'll go from here to Baltimore," said Gibbs. "I want us to pick up this Carmen Hernandez."

"Pigtown," yawned Tony as he tucked into his breakfast. "he'll probably be found in Pigtown."

"You know anyone we can get help from to find Carmen Hernandez," he said.

"The new Major in charge of homicide detectives is an old buddy. His name is Cedric Blake. He was shooting guard for Maryland. I used to take him to school, though," said Tony then smiled the DiNozzo smile that said yeah, I'm confident but I have a reason to be.

"Okay, you can call him on the way to Baltimore," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," ordered Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," replied Tony.

Gibbs shook his head and eat his breakfast. If all went well they'd have a lead on Cortez by the late afternoon.

NCISNCIS

Tony had called Major Blake on the way to Baltimore. Blake agreed to help him. When they arrived at his old station house he was flooded with memories of Danny. In some ways he had failed his friend, but he at least got justice for him in the end. They walked into the detective squad room.

The last time he was here it was to arrest the major in charge, a man Tony once trusted. He was considered one of the best homicide detectives back then and since then he become a legend to them. Cedric Blake, who was two inches taller then Tony at six foot four, came out of his office and ran his right hand over his bald brown head when he saw Tony. Tony knew something was wrong.

"Carmen is in our morgue. He was gutted by a big knife," he said. "Let's get a coffee and talk."

They ended up a small bakery sitting at a table. Tony was afraid this would happen. This was a zero sum game for Cortez. He had no intention of getting caught and going back to prison.

"I'd like the body for our medical examiner and forensic scientist to take a look at. They can devote more time to him," said Gibbs.

"I'll have the body sent to DC. It'll be there late this afternoon," said Blake.

Blake looked at Tony with inquiring brown eyes. A quiet DiNozzo was a DiNozzo with a problem.

"This Cortez is the guy from Philly, right?" he asked.

Tony nodded his head.

"He wants you dead," stated Blake.

There was no reason to respond. Tony took a sip of his coffee.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Put pressure on the Carmen Hernandez' gang Pantera. Cortez must be using them. More than likely, he is holding a shipment of drugs from his cousin in Mexico against them to help," said Tony. "I need to find Cortez before he kills anyone else."

"And before he gets a shot at you," said Blake.

"That, too," grinned Tony.

"I'll talk to Keith in the gang unit. I'll tell him the legend himself Tony DiNozzo needs him to put the screws to Pantera to find this Cortez. He'll do it," said Blake.

"Good," smiled Tony.

Gibbs handed him his card.

"When you get information call me. The legend is going to be at my side until this over," said Gibbs.

"An overly protective boss?" Blake asked Tony.

"He leads and I follow," smirked Tony.

"I'll get things rolling," said Blake.

"Good," sighed Tony.

NCISNCIS

The car trip back to NCIS and DC was even more silent than the one to Baltimore. Tony contemplated going to ground in order to hunt for Cortez. If he went rogue he'd at least get the target off his team's back. They pulled into the NCIS parking lot and headed into the building. When they got to the bullpen four Marine CID were waiting for them. Gibbs took charge.

"Two shifts, twelve hours a piece. You stay with me and Agent DiNozzo. If I go out alone, you stay with DiNozzo. Someone wants him dead. You'll park outside my house when we go home," explained Gibbs.

"We decide the teams of two, Gunny?" asked one of the marines.

Gibbs smiled. He liked that they did their research and knew he was a gunny.

"Your choice. You decide teams and shift," said Gibbs.

The four marines convened by the window to decide teams and shifts. Tony sat down. He could feel Bishop's eyes on him, so he looked up to acknowledge her.

"Yes, probie?" he said.

"Did it go badly?" she asked.

"Carmen Hernandez is deceased," answered Tony.

"What are we going to do?' asked McGee.

"Body is being sent here for Ducky and Abby," answered Tony.

"We take this step by step and find Cortez," stated Gibbs. "Get to work."

By two the body arrived. Three hours later Ducky called Gibbs to come down to autopsy to here from him and Abby. He stood up and looked at Tony.

"Ducky's," he said.

Tony stood up and followed him.

When the arrived Jimmy was telling them a story about the difficulties of adoption. Gibbs ended the conversation with one glare.

"What have you got, Duck?" he asked.

"Abigail and I have been comparing and contrasting knife wounds and we agree that the same knife killed all the victims and that knife is a World War II Ranger knife…," Ducky was saying.

"With a brass knuckle attached to the grip," finished Tony.

"Tony, we'll get this guy," said Abby.

"I know, Abs," he placated her.

His confidence wasn't as high as he wanted it to be.

"It's Friday. Let's call this a night," growled Gibbs. "No need to spin out wheels until we have a lead."

"Especially since he'll be coming for me," added Tony.

Gibbs gave him a quick slap to the back of the head. For some reason it brought a smile to Tony's lips.

NCISNCIS

After ordering and eating a pizza, Gibbs went down to the basement to do so woodworking, while Tony plugged his smart phone into an outlet and watched a movie. Every now and then Tony checked to make sure the marines were outside the house. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had nothing to except hang out with Gibbs and Mike Frank's daughter-in-law and grandchild. Maybe he'd convince Gibbs to let him go to his apartment and grab his Blu-ray and some movies.

Feeling dead tired and with nothing to watch and no music to listen to other than his smart phone, he headed up the stairs to bed. After he put a Ohio State tee shirt on and a pair of sweat pants, he got into bed and waited for sleep. Of course, the thought occurred to him that he hadn't been to bed this early since he was at the military academy.

The giggles of a five year old girl woke Tony. Reluctantly getting out of bed, Tony checked his watch. It was 8:08 in the morning. Leyla and Amira must be there. Washing up and brushing his teeth, he headed downstairs.

"Blueberry pancakes or banana pancakes?" he heard Gibbs ask Amira.

As he came down the stairs, he saw Leyla standing in the kitchen doorway. She was wearing jeans and a pink oxford shirt with her long black hair down. It was amazing how much she had changed in the five years she'd been out of Iraq. She looked like a very attractive young western mother now.

"Blueberry pancakes, Jedde," Amira answered.

He had forgotten that Amira called Gibbs granddad. Tony was finally noticed by Leyla. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Tony. I hope Amira didn't wake you," she said pleasantly.

"No, no, I've slept too much."

"Blueberry or banana pancakes, DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled from the kitchen.

"Banana pancakes, boss," he replied.

Tony walked into the dining room and sat down. Plates were already set, four settings. He knew Gibbs sat at the head of the table, Amira's spot was marked by a big glass of orange juice, so Tony assumed Leyla sat beside her. Leyla went into the kitchen and came out with a mug of coffee, which she handed to Tony.

"Thank you," he smiled uncomfortable.

She sat down across from Tony, as he added half and half and lots of sugar to his coffee. He took a sip.

"You don't drink coffee?" he asked.

"No, I drink tea," she answered in her slightly accented voice. "Gibbs has told me that you have a man who wants to kill you. You must be upset by this."

"Nay, I'm used to it. I seem to have people either wanting to frame me or kill me more than your average agent," he smiled.

"Doesn't this worry you?" she asked.

"Not as much as it should," he answered.

Gibbs came in with two platters or pancakes. One had banana pancakes and one had blueberry. After putting the plates down, Gibbs sat down.

"You slept late, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"Actually, this is early for me on a Saturday," he admitted.

"We are going to the zoo today," said Leyla.

"Yeah, we are going to see pandas," Gibbs said to Amira, who smiled.

Amira looked at Tony and said, "I like pandas."

"You coming?" asked Gibbs.

"No. I think I'll take the marines to my place and get my Blu-ray and some movies," said Tony then he looked at Amira. "Would you like to watch the _Little Mermaid_?"

Amira gave him a big smile.

"Why do you own the _Little Mermaid_?" asked Gibbs.

"Ziva. She liked it," he answered softy.

Leyla noticed an awkwardness between Gibbs and Tony, so she spoke up.

"I will make us Lamb kabobs, pilaf, and roasted vegetables," said Leyla. "You both could use a healthy meal."

"I guess we are going shopping after the zoo," said Gibbs. "Eat up."

NCISNCIS

After grabbing what he needed at his apartment, Tony took the two marines to lunch for a burger and fries. Once they were back at Gibbs' house, he set up the Blu-ray on Gibbs old color TV and watched _Lady from Shanghai_. As he watched the Orson Welles film, he thought about offering the marines a cold drink. Getting up from the couch, he looked out the window. The marine in the passenger seat had his head against the shoulder of the other marine. They were dead.

Immediately, Tony went into overdrive. His Sig Sauer was on the table beside the Blu-ray remote. He ran over and grabbed it. Whoever killed the marines they weren't coming in the front door and they were probably there to kidnap Tony and take him to Cortez. He cocked his gun and got ready.

He heard the back kitchen door open slowly and quietly. Coming around the corner of the doorway he identified the target, a young man with a Tec-9. Tony didn't hesitate but opened fire putting two in his chest. Behind him was another young man. He had a Heckler and Koch MP 7. Opening fire, he tore up the door jam. Tony felt a burning in his side, but he ignored it.

Someone came bursting through the front door. That someone turned out to be two men. They were armed with a MP 7 and a shotgun. Tony opened fire on them killing one and hitting the other in the shoulder. The one in the kitchen opened fire again spraying some rounds through the wall.

Tony hit the floor just in time, although he felt a burning in his left shoulder. Focusing himself, he waited for the injured one to move in order to shoot. When he did, he fired three rounds hitting him with two. Three down and one to go, he thought. Unfortunately, he was getting low on ammo and his spare clip was in the bedroom upstairs.

Moving into the living room, he took up position behind the armchair and waited for the one in the kitchen to stick his head. He also prayed to hear police sirens soon, but he estimated two minutes had passed and at best the cops would be here in ten to fifteen minutes.

Feeling slightly light headed, lightheaded he saw the gun muzzle in the kitchen doorway. He readied to fire when he heard two clear shots and saw the shooter fall through he doorway to the floor.

"Boss," he called out.

"DiNozzo, is it clear?" Gibbs called.

"All dead in here," Tony called back.

Gibbs stepped over the dead man and came into the dining room. He saw Tony in the living room. He was bleeding from the left shoulder and in his right side.

"Sorry about the place, boss," Tony said as he saw Gibbs coming towards him.

"It's okay, Tony," said Gibbs.

Gibbs reached Tony and grabbed onto right before he collapsed. Leyla entered the room. She had left Amira in the car.

"Gibbs, is he dead?" she asked.

"No, just shot up. Call 911," he ordered.

Gibbs placed his agent on the floor and started to apply pressure to his wounds.

"Next time you are coming to the zoo with us," sighed Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Tony woke in a hospital bed feeling better than he should. Judging from the IV drip, he knew pain medication had a great deal to do with that. Looking around the hospital room he took in the dull institutional look of the room, as well as Gibbs sitting up napping in a chair. Tony tried to move. His left shoulder was trussed up and his right side. Of course, his stomach was growling.

"Tell your stomach to go to sleep, DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Stomach has a mind of its own, boss," said Tony.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"High as a kite, boss; high as a kite," smiled Tony.

"Pain medication," Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked around the room and moaned, "I hate hospital rooms."

"What did a hospital room ever do to you?" asked Gibbs.

He never got a good answer from DiNozzo on this question, but this time his IV gave him hits of morphine for the pain, which meant Tony flying higher than normal.

"My mother died in one. She and I were watching TV, an old movie, on a black and white TV that was in her room. I think it was a Jean Arthur movie, you know, like The _Devil and Miss Jones_. Yeah, that was the movie. We were watching it. I was on the bed beside her like usual and I thought it was strange how quiet she was, so I gently shook her. Of course she was quiet but she was dead," he told Gibbs.

Gibbs noticed an expression of pain on Tony's face that no amount of pain medication could alleviate.

"Where was your father?" asked Gibbs.

"He was in New York City finalizing a deal to sell the trucking company my grandfather had started. He wanted out of the trucking business and into the world of high finance business. I guess he just wanted to be an even bigger shot. He turned out to be a con man," chuckled Tony. "I really hate hospital rooms."

"You won't have to stay here much longer," promised Gibbs.

"Thank you, boss," mumbled Tony. "Wake me when it breakfast time."

"Just get to sleep," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Morning came and Gibbs was gone. Tony woke feeling hungry and more than a little pissed off since he knew he said more than he wanted to the night before to Gibbs because of pain meds. The idea of revealing too much of himself while high on meds really pissed off Tony. He buzzed for the nurse then waited. The nurse came into room.

"Hello, Tony," said the nurse. "What can I do for you?"

She was an attractive brunette. Years earlier she would have had his full attention and he'd be flirting, but those years were behind him.

"Less pain meds and can I have breakfast?" he asked.

"I think we can manage some oatmeal for you," she said as she walked up to the machine that dealt with his pain meds.

He thought about arguing about the oatmeal, but knew it was useless. They never gave him what he really wanted to eat. The only thing to make him really feel better would be to get out of the hospital.

"On scale of one to ten what is your pain level?" she asked him.

"Four," he answered from experience knowing that four would bring down the pain med level to something he could handle better without running his mouth off too much.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked.

Tony gave her his million dollar smile and answered, "Would I lie to you?"

"So it is four, right?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'd say four," he smiled.

She adjusted his pain medication then she offered him a sincere smile. He grinned back at her.

"I'll be back with your oatmeal and orange juice," she said.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"I'll check if you can have coffee yet," she told him and then left.

Yeah, the sooner he got out of the hospital the better. In his opinion the worst place in the world to get better was a hospital room.

NCISNCIS

Vance had arranged for the number of marine CID agents to guard Tony from four to eight. Gibbs spoke to them before he left for the hospital to check on Tony. He wanted two in the driveway guarding the back and two put front of the house protecting the front of the house. Now all he needed to do was get Tony released from the hospital early.

When he arrived at Tony's hospital room, DiNozzo was eating a steak and cheese sub with Abby, McGee, and Bishop telling Tony stories about their day. Gibbs stared at Tony as he took a big bite from his sandwich.

"Bishop brought me a sandwich, boss," Tony said with a grin. "She's becoming my favorite probie."

"Finally, I'm no longer a probie," said McGee.

"You're McProbie," said Tony.

Abby laughed. It was then that Ducky entered the room. He was nattily attired as usual and in a good mood.

"Where's Jimmy?" asked Abby.

"Mr. Palmer had to meet his wife about the potential adoption of a child," said Ducky.

"He's going to be a great father," cooed Abby.

"How are you doing Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"Fine," he said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"I checked with your doctor. You shoulder with need physical therapy, but you should get full rotation back. As for you side wound, the bullet missed vital organs," said Ducky. "I think we can convince to let you go tomorrow, especially if you have a doctor looking in on you daily."

"You are the best, Ducky," said Tony.

"I try," smiled Ducky.

"So where will I be going to now?" asked Tony.

"My house. I've already replaced the broken windows and Leyla has been nagging me to redo my dining room and kitchen," Gibbs said.

"Boss, I can't do stairs for a few days," said Tony.

"You'll stay on the sofa. I've got a cot I can put in the dining room. Stray bullets ruined the dining table. I have to build a new one, so there is room there for me to sleep," said Gibbs.

"I don't Cortez will try and take you at Gibbs house considering how it turned out," said McGee.

"Statistically speaking, when a…" Bishop started.

"Bishop, no statistics now," growled Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," said Bishop.

"Boss, what will Bishop and I do while you protect Tony?" asked McGee.

"Next week you be working on the case and reporting in to me, as well as dealing with Fornell," said Gibbs. "After that I think Tony should be able to come the office."

"Desk duty," Tony sighed.

"Yes, Anthony, desk duty," replied Ducky for Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

The marine CID agents out front of the house and in the driveway made no effort to keep a low profile. It was almost like they wanted to be attacked, so that they could get revenge for their fallen. Gibbs pulled up on the street behind the marines and he and Tony got out. Grimacing while he took the steps and with his left arm in a sling to help keep his shoulder immobile, he walked up the front steps to the front door. Much to his surprise they were greeted by Amira and Leyla.

"Jedde, we are making dinner," said Amira.

Gibbs dropped Tony's bag and picked up Amira in his arms. Leyla came out of the kitchen looking sweet in a red summery dress. She walked over to Gibbs and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am making tabakh rohoo," she said, "and flat bread."

Tony looked bemused.

"That lamb stew with vegetables," said Gibbs.

"Sounds good," he smiled.

Leyla looked at him and shook her head.

"You should sit down. You just got out of the hospital," she said to him.

"Yeah, I think I should sit down," he agreed.

With Leyla's help, she guided him to the couch and helped him sit down. Gibbs smiled at this then said, "Don't spoil him. He'll expect me to treat him the same way."

"I need to check the bread," she said and headed back into the kitchen.

"Jedde Gibbs, dining room is ruined," said Amira.

"I know, but I'm fixing it," said Gibbs, as he walked into the dining room with her in his arms.

Tony noticed that Gibbs had already ripped up the wall and started to replace it. He had also started gutting the walls in the dining room. When he got the time to do this much work perplexed Tony. Leaning back on the couch, he closed his eyes. Tony estimated his arm would be in a sling for a couple of weeks and his side should be healed enough the same time. If they didn't have Cortez by then it would be time for him to start hunting Cortez on his own. He wasn't about to keep Gibbs, the team, and the marines in danger for long.

"Tony," he heard Leyla's accent. It had been some time since he heard his name said with an accent similar to hers. He opened his eyes.

"Yes, Leyla," he said.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

He smiled. What was it about people from hot places that they liked tea so much? You would think they would drink ice tea more than hot tea.

"I'm not much of a tea drinking," he said.

"It will help in your healing," she countered. "It is a cinnamon anise tea."

"Okay, I'll try a cup," Tony smiled.

"Good," she said then gave him a smile that made Tony smile in return.

Gibbs reentered the room. He had his jacket off, but his sidearm was still on his hip.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," stated Gibbs.

"When did you get this work started, boss?" asked Tony.

"When I had the time," smirked Gibbs.

"Hey, boss," Tony lowered his voice, "is it safe for Amira and Leyla to be here?"

Gibbs grinned.

"Leyla has been in more dangerous areas in her life and Amira will be fine," said Gibbs. "She wanted to come over to feed us and to make sure you are okay. You are important to me so you are important to Leyla. That is just how she is."

"You don't have a bathroom on this floor, do you?" asked Tony.

"You've been here enough, DiNozzo, to know that answer," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to walking up the steps," said Tony then he slowly got up.

Carefully and taking his time, he headed for the staircase and started up the stairs at a glacial pace. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, his wound on his side was screaming. After going to the bathroom and washing up, he headed back down the stairs. Slowly, one step at a time, he made his way down. When he got to the bottom he made his way back to the couch and sat down. Gibbs was waiting for him.

"Remind me not to get shot again," Tony said. "It's not as much fun as when I was younger."

Gibbs smiled then said, "After we eat Leyla is going to check you bandages."

"Why not you, boss?" asked Tony.

"Because I'm going to be taking Amira to the store for ice cream, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"Dinner is ready," called Leyla.

They eat in the living room. Tony was surprised by the stew and had a second bowl which delighted Leyla. Once everyone was done with dinner, Gibbs grabbed the medical supplies for Leyla then took Amira to get the ice cream. With an uncomfortable silence surrounding them, Tony finally broke it.

"You don't change gunshot wounds often, do you?" he asked.

"Mike had a few I helped him with and my brothers were often at war in Iraq," she said.

"Oh," he smiled.

Slowly he took off his sling and then unbuttoned his jean shirt. Sitting forward, Leyla helped him take the shirt off. As she got closer to him he found himself smelling her hair. It smelled oranges and peaches, which made him grin. Of course, the fact that he was smelling Gibbs de facto family and Mike Franks' daughter in law's hair did make him slightly uneasy.

"I'll check your shoulder first," she said.

"Okay," he grinned.

Leyla checked his shoulder wound, even putting the salve on it that Ducky left, and then she bandaged it. After that she did the same with his side wound. When she was done she helped him on with his shirt.

"Thank you, Leyla. It's been years since a woman has dressed me," he joked.

She blushed then collected the used bandages and wipes, got up, and went into the kitchen to throw them away. When she was gone, Tony sighed.

"Fight the urge, DiNozzo, she is off limits," he mumbled to himself.

She returned from the kitchen.

"So, do you like movies?" he asked.

"I am starting to like them, especially old musicals and what is called rom coms," she said.

"Romantic comedies," he smiled. "I have my Blu-ray and some movies here. Would you care to watch one with me?"

"I would like that," she said.

"I think I brought _Bringing up Baby_ with Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn. I think you'll like that," he smiled. "Let me set up the TV."

"I will help," she said.

Fight the urge, Tony reminded himself. Fight the urge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

It was a dull week of recover for Tony. Gibbs worked on his dining room and kitchen, while he watched movies on his Blur-ray player. Although he had brought a nice mix of Orson Welles, John Wayne, and Hitchcock films for him, as well as Disney movies for Amira, his mind was on Cortez. Somewhere out there the bastard was lying in wait for him. He hated the idea of doing nothing while that bastard was free, but he had to wait and be patient.

The only relief from the boredom of waiting for Tony was the visits from Leyla and Amira. Amira liked watching movies on the Blu-ray with Tony, as Leyla other fixed dinner for them or helped Gibbs with his wood working. Today for a Friday night surprise, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Bishop were coming over for pizza. Gibbs invited Leyla and Amira, who showed up first.

"Tony!" Amira yelled as she came running into the living room.

He was seated on the couch, so she jumped up on the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Besides making him blush, Tony felt a sense of warmth at Amira's acceptance of him. It surprised him how comfortable he felt with the young girl. He knew her from visits here and there to her house as Gibbs' guest, but this was the first time he got to know the young girl. It appeared that children were not as frightening as he thought they were.

"How was your day at school?" he asked her.

"I drew pictures of letters today," she said proudly.

Leyla entered the living and observed her daughter sitting beside Tony sharing her day. For the last five years she had been a devoted mother with most of her male contact coming from Mike and Gibbs. Tony was the first man she had shown any interest in and Gibbs noticed that. Of course, after his long term flirtation and failed love of Ziva, Gibbs liked the idea of seeing DiNozzo show interest in a woman who was not only attainable but probably good for him. He walked up behind Leyla.

"Join your daughter and Tony and relax for now. I'm going to clean up in here then order the pizzas before everyone shows up," Gibbs said to her.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

He smiled the said, "I know cheese pizza and pizza with roasted vegetables for you and Amira."

"What does Tony like?" she asked.

Gibbs grinned at this then answered, "He liked pepperoni and sausage."

"I'll remember that," she said.

Leyla smiled then walked over to the couch and sat down. Amira was now in the middle of Tony and Leyla and looked very happy.

"Hi," Tony greeted Leyla.

"Tony," she smiled.

"Amira was telling me about her day," he said.

"You should feel honored. Amira usually only shares her day with Gibbs and me," said Leyla.

"I am honored," said Tony then he leaned over and kissed Amira on her dark hair.

NCISNCIS

Eight-thirty everybody had arrived, eaten, and were now relaxed enjoying conversation. Leyla sat beside Tony, while Amira fell asleep in Tony's lap.

"She appears to be a sound sleeper," said Ducky.

"Amira is a good girl," smiled Leyla.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Gibbs asked from the dining room doorway.

"I have my car," Leyla said.

"I'll carry Amira and go with you. Gibbs can follow behind and drive me home," offered Tony. "She is sound asleep in my arms, so let's not wake her."

Leyla looked to Gibbs, who nodded yes, and then she looked at Tony.

"I would like that," said Leyla.

"Good," Tony said.

He stood up with Amira in his arms. She grabbed hold of him not wanting to go anywhere, which made Abby smile. Within ten minutes Tony was in the car with Leyla and Amira in the backseat in a car seat, and Gibbs and one of the marine CID cars were following her to her house. They were getting close when suddenly the screech from a car woke up Tony's instincts. He looked behind him to see the marines hit in the back and spun out. Gibbs stepped on the gas so that he only got clipped slightly.

"Leyla, listen to me and don't argue. Take a left and step on the gas," he ordered.

She did as he said. When they were half way down the street, he saw a car turn to follow them.

"Take the next right," he ordered.

She did it and they were headed down another street. He wanted to make following them as hard as possible.

"Take the next left," he said.

She did it. Amira had awakened. He turned and looked at her then smiled.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he said. "We'll be fine. I'd never let anything happen to you or your mom."

Amira nodded in the positive and stared straight ahead. She was frightened.

"Take the next right?" he told Leyla.

Leyla took the next right. They were near a freeway now, so Tony had her step on the gas and take off towards the freeway. He reached inside his sling to check if service weapon was still there, just as he kept it hid. It was. They had protection, so now all they needed was someplace to stay which was safe and secure.

Tony went over the number of safe houses he knew. He didn't want to go to most of them with Leyla and Amira as part of the package. No – he needed someplace safe and secure and where the bag guys would think of going. Jackson Gibbs hadn't been dead long and he knew that the kind old man wouldn't mind if they used his house. Gibbs had kept the house so far and was working on its upkeep. He let go of his weapon then checked his wallet. There were three useable credit cards in his wallet, though he wouldn't be able to use them more than once.

"Where are we going?" asked Leyla.

"Pennsylvania," he smiled. "We'll be safe."

NCISNCIS

Vance came down from his office. DiNozzo had either gone to ground with Leyla and Amira or they were dead. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Gibbs at his desk staring at DiNozzo' desk, McGee at work, and Bishop at work. He walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Have you got anything?" he asked.

"McGee checked DiNozzo's and Leyla's cellphones but they are both dead. No GPS. We have a bolo out on her car with no hits so far," stated Gibbs.

"What do you think DiNozzo has done?" asked Vance.

"Got rid of cellphones, changed cars, and went to find somewhere safe to hide before he could contact me," said Gibbs.

"You were in the cars that crashed into you and the marines?" asked Vance.

"McGee," barked Gibbs.

McGee looked up from his computer and explained, "They were from a DC Latino gang called AK 47."

"Cortez is sticking to his MO. He must have been watching and new that Leyla and Amira was close to me. The bastard was going to use them to get Tony. I want him, Leon; I want him. He uses Latino gang who are beholden to his cousin for their drugs," said Gibbs.

"Let me know if you hear anything," said Vance.

"I will," replied Gibbs.

Vance walked away and headed back up to his office. Gibbs went back to staring at DiNozzo's desk. His gut told him that they were so far safe, but he wouldn't feel right until he heard from DiNozzo and knew that Leyla and Amira were unharmed.

NCISNCIS

Tony pulled the SUV he procured from a used car lot up in front of Jackson Gibbs in Stillwater, PA. Once he had stolen it, he put Leyla's car plates on it then left her car somewhere where it wouldn't be found for days. Before they got to Jackson's house, they stopped at a CostCo. Leyla was a member so they took advantage of it buying enough food from about a month, as well as clothes and hiking boots. Tony also picked up six burner cellphones.

"We're here," he said softly, as Amira was asleep in the back.

Leyla looked him. He could see the concern in her eyes, so he placed his right hand on her left hand and squeezed.

"I'll protect and take care of the two of you, Leyla, and if anything should happen, I'll give me life to protect you," he said softly to her.

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"No one has spoken to me like that since Liam," she said.

"I mean it," Tony replied.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek then pulled back.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now let's get inside. Remember, we are related to Gibbs. We are a married couple, the Franks, and we are going to be living here," said Tony.

"I will tell Amira to call you baba," she said.

"Baba?" he asked.

"Daddy," smiled Leyla.

Tony looked at the young beautiful woman in the passenger seat and chuckled.

"Gibbs is going to kill me," said Tony.

Leyla smiled slyly then said, "Tony, Gibbs has brought you too many of our family gatherings because he always hoped you and I would get along. He has tried to play matchmaker in his way."

"Really?" he said in surprise.

"Really," she replied.

"He is a sneaky son of…"

"He is a good man," Leyla stopped him.

"Okay, he's that, too. Let's get in the house and unpacked. I have to call Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he said.

NCISNCIS

Bishop was eating her lunch of some sort of soup and McGee was down in Abby's lab. Gibbs was still at his desk waiting like a caged animal for anything, something, to pounce on. His cellphone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Gibbs."

"_Hey, boss_," said Tony.

Gibbs got up from his desk and walked away to a far corner so he could speak without anyone hearing him.

"Where are you and is everyone safe?" he asked.

"_Stillwater at Jackson's place and everyone is safe_," he said.

"Well done, Tony. Catch me up," said Gibbs.

"_Well, I've broken some laws. I stole an SUV and put Leyla's plates on it. We then headed off to lovely Stillwater. Right before we got here, we stopped at a CostCo where we bought enough food and drink for a month, as well as some clothes. Boss, I bought clothes at CostCo. I'm almost afraid to put them on,_" he explained.

"DiNozzo, get back on track," growled Gibbs.

"_I bought some burner phones, too. I got rid of my smart phone and Leyla's. We are going to be staying here as a married couple related to you. We are the Franks_," he said.

Gibbs smiled.

"It sounds like you are safer there than here. If any strangers come into town you'll know. As a matter of fact you'll probably be getting visits today from neighbors and the sheriff," said Gibbs.

"I'll handle it," said Tony.

"Jackson's Henry rifle is in the hall closet. You'll find ammo, too. It's old fashion but effective," said Gibbs.

"_I need some ammo for my Sig when you come to visit_," said Tony.

"I'll be up there on Saturday. Don't worry because no one will follow me and I'll make sure McGee checks my out my car to make sure no one has attached a GPS to it," said Gibbs. "Should I bring something other than clips?"

"_Blu-ray player, movies, clothes for all of us_," he said. "_How long do you think we'll be staying here_?"

"Until we find and kill Cortez," said Gibbs.

"_You mean find and arrest, right, boss_?" chuckled Tony.

"Whatever you say, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"_You know that I'll give my life to protect them, boss_," said Tony. "_They are more important than me_."

"I know you would, Tony. And you are all important to me, so stay safe. I'll be up there on Saturday," said Gibbs.

Gibbs hung up. He grinned. DiNozzo had them safe and hidden. He needed to keep this information to few people, but Vance had to be one of them, so he headed towards the staircase to go visit the director.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Tony spent the first few days at Jackson's place getting the place in shape. Jackson's Henry rifle was right where Gibbs said it would be, so he cleaned and oiled making sure it was ready to fire. He couldn't afford to have the rifle fail when he needed it most. The old man had a box of bullets in the kitchen drawer by the coffee filters. Like father like son, though Tony; they love their coffee and ammo.

Leyla cleaned the house from the first floor to the attic. She prepared the two bedrooms for her and Amira. Tony insisted on sleeping in the living room on the couch. It was the best advantage point to guard the house. Considering he was still trying to get his life on track after Ziva, Leyla appeared more and more attractive lately. He knew that he needed to keep his mind on the business of surviving and finding Cortez. Plus, the discomfort of the sofa would keep his mind on business.

Tony kept the rifle fully loaded now in the front hall closet. He also kept his sidearm on him at all times, which made him think of Ziva. Though, he was sure that Cortez would never find them here in Stillwater, he didn't want to take any chances with Leyla's and Amira's lives. They were too important to Gibbs, and they had become too important to him, also.

"Tony," Leyla called to him from the dining room, "dinner is served."

Tony walked into the dining room and looked at the food on the plates. Amira and Leyla were already seated and ready to eat.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Rice with chicken in fig sauce," she said.

He made a face, which made Leyla smile.

"It is delicious and good for you. You don't eat healthy. I have notice that. Gibbs is bad, but you are even worse," she said.

He sat down. Picking up a fork, he played with his food then he sampled it. After the first tentative taste, he started to tuck into the meal with gusto. Leyla smiled.

"I know you'd like it," Leyla said.

"I'll have to make Italian food for you since you've been doing all the cooking," said Tony.

"I like spaghetti and meatballs," Amira stated.

"I can make a nice marinara sauce with some nice meatballs for you," he said to Amira.

She smiled and nodded her head yes.

Tony looked at Leyla and said, "Leyla, since Gibbs will be here on Saturday, I'll make spaghetti and meatballs. I'll need you help to make sure the meatballs are halal."

"Since my mother returned to Iraq, I have not been as strict, but I will help you," she said.

Tony looked at Amira and smiled, "And you can roll the meatballs for Jedde."

"I'd like that," said Amira.

"We will need to buy some groceries for this," said Leyla.

"I have plenty of cash. I'll give you some and you and Amira can go shopping in town. This way you'll get to know the town and introduce the Franks. Remember, our last name is Franks," said Tony.

"And we are married," she said then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yup," Tony sighed.

Leyla started to eat her meal again, while Tony found himself staring at her. So much had changed in his life, so quickly, that somehow this domestic little tableau had appeal to him now. His father married and remarried his whole, and he had never managed a real commitment. He was regretting that now. Forcing his eyes from Leyla, he returned to eating his meal. Leyla deserved better and he still had an important job to do.

NCISNCIS

The week was progressing slowly for Gibbs. He was glad that Tony got Leyla and Amira to Stillwater, where he was sure they'd be safe, but the idea of them being outside his radius so that he couldn't protect them irritated him. It was his job to protect people, especially family. Right now he had to rely on Tony to protect them.

Of course, he should be protecting DiNozzo, too. Cortez was dangerous, real dangerous. Another cop who had been involved in the case was found dead in Philly. The US Marshalls had moved even uprooted and moved Cortez's former wife and child just in case he had a lead to where they were. Cortez was vindictive.

"Boss, Metro have arrested several members of AK 47 and want to know if we want to question them," said McGee.

"You and Bishop go to the Metro Police and get in on the questioning," said Gibbs. "We need a lead, even if it's cold to where Cortez might be."

McGee stood up and grabbed his coat, as Bishop did the same. They were about to leave when Gibbs stopped them.

"If you get anything, you bring the gang member here for more questioning. If Metro has a problem with it, call me," he ordered.

"Sure, boss, no problem," said McGee.

He lifted his bag up and flung it over his shoulder then stopped. Bishop automatically stopped, too.

"Boss, do you think Tony, Leyla, and Amira are alright?" McGee asked.

"DiNozzo knows what he is doing," said Gibbs.

"I know he usually gets into trouble and lucks his way out of it," said McGee.

"Tim, with the amount of trouble DiNozzo gets himself into, it isn't luck that gets him out of it," said Gibbs. "He's that good."

"Okay, boss," smiled McGee.

As McGee and Bishop headed for the elevator, Bishop cleared her throat.

"How much trouble has Tony gotten into over the years?" she asked.

"Well, we can start with the time he got the plague," smiled McGee.

With Bishop and McGee gone, Gibbs went up to see Vance. He was on his computer reviewing a report when Gibbs entered his office.

"Gibbs," he said.

"Leon," replied Gibbs.

"Anything on DiNozzo?"

"I heard from him and I'm going to meet with him and Leyla and Amira this weekend. He's hiding at my father's place in Stillwater," said Gibbs.

"Who else knows?" asked Vance.

"Just me and now you, Leon, and that's how I want to keep it," said Gibbs. "Less people who know the less the chance that they are found."

"A agree," said Vance.

"I'm going to need to bring him cash. He already has so burner phones. I'll get their numbers in case we want to contact him," said Gibbs. "Might need a couple of days off, so I can stay with them and make sure that they are settled in properly."

"Tell McGee and Bishop that they will be reporting to me until you get back from a short assignment," said Vance.

"I'll let them know," said Gibbs.

"What else will DiNozzo need?" asked Vance.

NCISNCIS

Leyla and Amira spent Friday shopping in town leaving Tony time to be alone. He had a five day growth of beard growing, which he decided to keep. Gibbs would hate it, but Tony wasn't in the mood to shave.

He had hooked up a Blu-ray player to Jackson old color TV and sat down to watch a couple of movies. After the first movie he went upstairs to check on his goldfish. Amira liked having them in her room. Opening the door, he saw the fish bowl beside her bed and the two fish swimming around peacefully. He walked up to the bowl.

"Hello, girls," he said.

The fish kept swimming without a care in the world. Amira wouldn't believe him, but he couldn't tell the difference between Kate and Ziva. Kate was a little bigger and more passive, while Ziva was aggressive during feeding time.

Tony heard the front door open followed by Amira's laugh. He rushed down the steps to help with the bags. Amira grinned at Tony as he got down the stairs. Leyla was carrying two bags. He grabbed the bags and brought them into the kitchen.

"Are there more?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I'll get them," he told her. "Why don't I set Amira up with a movie then I'll come back here and show you how to make a marinara sauce to die for."

"She'll probably fall asleep watching it," Leyla smiled.

"I know I often do," he said then he exited.

First he set Amira up to watch a movie then he ventured outside. Getting to the car he grabbed the three bags that were went back into the house. He carried them into the kitchen and put them down on the table. Without thinking, he turned gave Leyla a kiss on the cheek and then went into the living room to check on Amira.

He was a foot outside of the kitchen when he realized he had kissed her cheek. Rolling his eyes, he started to verbal kick himself. Good job, DiNozzo he thought, keep this up and Gibbs will tell Cortez where to find me

The evening went without any problems. Leyla didn't even mention the kiss on the cheek when they made the sauce and meatballs together. Amira went to bed early then Leyla and Tony settled down on the couch and watched a movie that he picked out. For some reason he chose _Roman Holiday_. He enjoined Gregory Peck's performance and, of course, Audrey Hepburn was perfect in those first few films she made.

Leyla appeared to enjoy the movie, which was the point of his choosing it. Once the end credits started, Leyla yawned.

"You better go upstairs and get some shuteye. Gibbs will be here in the morning. Knowing him he'll be here before we wake up," said Tony.

"It will be good to see him," she said.

Leyla stood up. Tony's gentlemen's instincts kicked in and he stood up with her. Before he could react, she leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for the movie," she said.

She then turned and headed up the stairs leaving Tony with a bemused grin on his face. Instead of putting on another movie, he lay down and tried to get some sleep, though, he knew it was going to be a long night.

NCISNCIS

Tony could smell the coffee being waved under his nose. He opened his eyes to see Gibbs standing there with a mug of coffee in both hands.

"Hey, boss," he said.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"8. I got her an hour ago. Leyla is making flat bread and omelets," said Gibbs.

Tony sat up and took the coffee being offered him. He took a sip. It was done the way he liked it, which meant that Leyla prepared it for him.

"Anybody try to follow you?" asked Tony.

"Amateurs. Probably someone from AK 47. I called Fornell with their license plate number. He's go to pick the up and put some pressure on them. Cortez still hasn't been seen, though he did leave another dead body in Philly," Gibbs told him.

"Who was it?" asked Tony.

"Detective Sergeant Mike George," said Gibbs.

"I remember him. So he made it to sergeant. I always thought he spoke his mind too much to get a promotion," said Tony.

Gibbs stared at him then shook his head and turned and went back into the dining room. Tony could hear Amira and Gibbs talking, which brought a grin to his face. He took another sip of his coffee, placed it down on the coffee table, and then went upstairs to use the bath for his morning ablutions. One teeth were brushed, face washed, and hair was fussed with, he came downstairs, grabbed his coffee, and joined everyone in the dining room. He sat down beside Leyla, who offered him a shy smile. Gibbs noticed.

"Omelet is delicious," stated Tony.

"Leyla is an excellent cook," said Gibbs.

"You compliment me, Gibbs," said Leyla.

"No, he doesn't. I've been eating you food now for a while and it is delicious. Maybe a little healthy for my taste, but delicious," remarked Tony.

"You need to be healthy in what you eat," said Leyla.

Gibbs grinned, which Leyla noticed.

"As do you, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs looked at Tony's big smile. He gave him a glare.

"Don't you need to shave, DiNozzo," snapped Gibbs.

"Tony Franks is growing a beard," smirked Tony.

"Really. Anything else I should know about Tony Franks?" asked Gibbs.

"Nope, boss, that's it," Tony smiled.

"I've arranged to be here for a few days. We can work out some contingency plans, as well as emergency plans," said Gibbs.

"Nothing on Cortez yet?" asked Tony.

"He still using Latino gangs to do most of his dirty business while he hides," said Gibbs. "Think about Cortez, DiNozzo, and try to remember something about him that we can use to find him."

"Being close to him for almost a year was one of the worst parts of my life," said Tony. "All these years I've been trying to forget about Cortez."

Leyla reached over and placed her hand gentle on top of Tony's to give him comfort. He looked at her and smiled then he looked back at Gibbs.

"I'll try, boss," said Tony.

"Take your time, DiNozzo; I'm here until Tuesday," grinned Gibbs.

"Oh, joy," replied Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Gibbs had a second helping of the spaghetti and meatballs. After dinner Leyla took Amira upstairs for a bath letting Gibbs and Tony talk. Gibbs got out a bottle of Maker's Mark Kentucky Bourbon and poured them each a glass.

"I've got some cash for you. It should be enough for a while. Also, you and I should go to my father's store tomorrow. We can start renovating and treating it like we are going to re-open it," stated Gibbs.

"You want me to become a storekeeper, boss," said Tony.

"If you are doing nothing it will be suspicious. Reopening my father's store is good cover," said Gibbs.

"What about firepower?" he asked.

"I've got six clips for you and you have the Henry rifle," said Gibbs.

"Henry rifle," mumbled Tony. "What's next? In a jam I throw rocks."

Gibbs glared at him.

"I brought my tools. The store needs work," he said.

"Yes, boss," said Tony. "How long will it take to fix the place up?"

"Three or four weeks. My father let the place get rundown. I've been meaning to start fixing it up, so I can let someone reopen it. You can be free labor," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," sighed Tony. "You know that I'm no good with tools."

"I know you can learn," said Gibbs.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tuesday I'll go back to NCIS and arrange some time off. I'll come back up here and we'll work together fixing up the store. I can also act as your backup," said Gibbs.

"Leyla and Amira have the bedrooms upstairs and I have the sofa," said Tony.

"You have the cot I brought," smiled Gibbs. "I have the sofa."

"My back is going to love you, boss."

"Don't complain, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Tony or Franks. There is no DiNozzo here," smiled Tony.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment then grinned.

"You and Leyla are getting along," he said.

"I've been a perfect gentleman, boss," said Tony.

"I trust you, Tony," he said then a smirk appeared on his face. "But I'm glad I'm here to chaperone now."

"Very funny, boss."

"Not joking, Tony," he said then stood up. "Now help get my tools and the cot."

NCISNCIS

Tony heard Gibbs in the kitchen preparing coffee in the coffeemaker and knocking pans together. He looked at his watch to see it was just after six in the morning. The urge to take the pillow and suffocate himself almost got the better of him, but instead he sat up on the cot and stretched. Getting up he joined Gibbs in the kitchen.

"Morning, boss," he mumbled.

"Do you know if there are any blueberries of strawberries in? I'm going to make Amira some pancakes for breakfast," Gibbs said.

"Frozen blueberries in the freezer," he yawned an answer.

Gibbs opened the freezer and grabbed the bag of frozen blueberries. He looked at Tony, who stood in the middle of the kitchen with his eyes shut sleeping while standing.

"DiNozzo," he snapped.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs.

"Get upstairs and take a shower. I can handle breakfast by myself," said Gibbs.

"Yea boss," he mumbled.

Tony stumbled his way up the stairs to the bathroom and a hot shower. Letting the hot shower wash over him, Tony found himself falling asleep while standing in the shower. Time passed quickly, as the hot water ran out and cold water woke him into action. Trying not to scream, he got out of the shower and finished his morning ablutions then he got dressed and went downstairs.

Leyla and Amira were now awake and had joined Gibbs. Amira was babbling away talking to her Jedde. Tony sat down in the living room. As he sat composing himself, Leyla came into the living carrying a mug of coffee for him just the way he liked it. She handed it to him and sat beside him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You are my husband," she said.

Tony looked at her with an expression that mixed confusing and anxiety. Leyla held a serious look for a moment then she broke out in a highly amused smile. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You don't like the idea of being married to me," she teased him.

"No, that's not it. Trust me when I say the idea of marriage to someone like you doesn't scare me, which is saying something," he said.

"You are a good man, Tony. You shouldn't be afraid of finding happiness," she said.

"Thank you, Leyla," he said softly.

For a few moments she stared into his sea green eyes and he stared into her dark brown eyes. Both of them didn't speak nor did they want to speak, and then suddenly there was a call.

"Breakfast is served," Gibbs called.

With smiles on their faces, they got up and joined Amira in the dining room. Gibbs brought in a big platter of blueberry pancake, placed them in the middle of the table, and then sat down. Leyla served Amira, while Gibbs and Tony dug in.

"I thought after breakfast we'd go to store and get started," Gibbs said.

"What can Amira and I do?" asked Leyla.

"We'll find plenty of things for you to do," smiled Gibbs.

"So you really intend on keeping your father's store going," said Tony.

"Jackson would like that," said Gibbs. "The store meant a lot to him."

"Should we clear out some of his belongings and give them to Goodwill, boss?" asked Tony.

"That's a good idea, Tony. His clothes, canes, and other things would be a good start," said Gibbs.

"What do you intend on doing with this house, boss?" asked Tony.

"Keeping it. Maybe I'll rent it. Maybe when I retire I'll move back here and run the store," grinned Gibbs.

"Can't really see you doing that, boss," smirked Tony. "Although, you would scare the local kids away from stealing at the store."

"Maybe Amira and I will stay here when this is done and run the store and stay in the house, Gibbs," said Leyla.

"Stillwater is a boring town," said Gibbs.

"You know that boring doesn't bother me, Gibbs," she smiled. "It is better than what I grew up with."

"I now," Gibbs said softly.

"Jedde, more pancakes," Amira spoke up.

Tony realized that he'd never experienced this side of family before. He couldn't help but grin.

NCISNCIS

Dressed in work clothes bought at Walmart, Tony and Gibbs started ripping apart the shelving units that Amira and Leyla had emptied of can goods. Leyla boxed the canned good, checking to see which were still good, so that they could be given to a local food bank. Gibbs' intention was to give the whole store a face lift then worry about ordering new goods and foods to sell.

"I think this shirt is giving me a rash, boss," said Tony.

"It's not giving you a rash," said Gibbs.

"Are you sure? It only cost $12.95. God knows what it is made of," said Tony.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Okay, I'll shut up," said Tony.

With hammers they took apart the shelving of one aisle. Leyla dragged a full box of cans to the front door when it opened and in walked Sheriff Ed Gantry. Gibbs and Tony stopped working.

"Hello, Jethro, sorry about Jackson," he started.

"Can I help you, Ed?" asked Gibbs.

"I noticed you working in here and someone living in your house, just want to do my job," said Gantry.

"This is Tony Franks and that is his wife Leyla and child Amira," said Gibbs. "They are staying at my father's house and helping me to fix up the store so it can reopen."

"Oh, so you are going to reopen the store, huh?" said Gantry. "You thinking of retiring and coming back to Stillwater?"

"It's possible," said Gibbs. "You thinking of retiring, Ed?"

"Nay, Jethro, I'm in my prime," Gantry smiled.

"How's Chuck?" asked Gibbs.

"Mr. Winslow is still reeling from your investigation. Ethan is in a wheelchair and still recovering. Emily lives with him with her son. She won't talk to her father and her husband is in jail for killing one marine and trying to kill Ethan," said Gantry.

"I'll have to visit Corporal Lacombe," said Gibbs. "I'm glad he's in a wheelchair. He should be dead."

"I think you should stay out of it," said Gantry.

"Are you telling a federal agent what he can or can't do, Sheriff Gantry?" Gibbs asked in a cold tone.

"I'm just trying to avoid trouble. Chuck Winslow blames you for most of these troubles," said Gantry.

"I didn't have a son and hide his identity. I didn't influence my son-in-law to hate and want dead that son. And, I especially didn't lie to my daughter about that son, so she actually dated him," said Gibbs. "If I see Corporal Lacombe it is going to be marine to marine."

"Just keep in mind that there are still some bad feelings around here, Jethro," said Gantry.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sheriff."

Gantry looked at Tony then Leyla and Amira.

"Mr. and Mrs. Franks, glad to meet you," he said then left.

"What an A-hole," remarked Tony.

"He's had better moments," replied Gibbs.

"Gibbs, do you want me to go with you when you visit this marine in the wheelchair?" asked Amira.

"I might, Leyla," said Gibbs then he looked at Tony. "Tony can babysit."

Gibbs observed as Tony grinned then looked at Amira.

"My girl and I don't mind that. We can watch a movie and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, right?" said Tony.

"Yes, baba," said Amira.

Gibbs grinned. Tony looked at him confused, while Leyla tried to suppress a smile.

"What?" said Tony.

"Baba," grinned Gibbs.

"Okay, I'll bite, boss. What does baba mean?" Tony asked.

"Daddy," answered Gibbs.

Tony looked over at a smiling Amira. He forced a grin on his face then looked at Gibbs again.

"Get to work, baba," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

For the next two days they worked on the store then Gibbs left for DC with the understanding he'd be back in a few days. When he got back he'd be on leave, so he'd be there to stay. Before leaving Gibbs told Tony that not to work on the store without him. He didn't trust Tony's restoration skills.

With Gibbs gone, Tony was back on the sofa. He woke the next morning with Amira staring at him.

"Wake up, baba," she said, "it's almost time for breakfast."

"Okay, munchkin," he said.

He'd gotten used to hearing her call hi baba. The truth was he kind of liked it. Again, it was feeling part of a family in a way that he'd never experienced before. Amira gave his cheek a kiss then ran off towards the kitchen. Tony sat up slowly and sighed.

Looking around the living room he saw the boxed of clothes and other items that had been packed up for Goodwill, who was going to pick it up today. Tony watched Gibbs pack up the boxes and saw the sadness on his face then Amira came to him to give him a kiss goodnight and Gibbs brightened. Leyla and Amira were Gibbs family and Tony was starting to realize just how important that kind of family could be.

Leyla walked into the living room. She had a summery dress on and a smile. His heart skipped a beat, which wasn't a good sign.

"Breakfast is done. We are having scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit," she said.

"And coffee?" asked Tony.

"Of course," she said.

"Thank you, Leyla," said Tony.

"You don't have to thank me, Tony. Amira and I think of you as family and family doesn't have to thank people," said Leyla.

Tony smiled but didn't say thank you.

NCISNCIS

"Witness protect said that someone hacked into the computer. The only files looked at where Cortez' wife and child," said Vance to Gibbs. "Cortez is spending some serious money on revenge."

"What is WitSec doing with his family?" asked Gibbs.

"They asked the FBI to take over their protection since they've been compromised," said Vance.

"I'll have McGee try to trace the hacker," said Gibbs, "and Bishop work with him."

"How is Stillwater going?" asked Vance.

"Doing some work on my father's store," said Gibbs. "DiNozzo is a much better investigator then he is a carpenter."

Vance laughed.

"I've arranged for time off for you," said Vance. "I hate having my best MCRT out of commission. We need to find this Cortez and bring him."

"We will, Leon," said Gibbs. "Maybe DiNozzo and I can do some investigating from Stillwater. I'll have Abby get me a laptop."

"Be careful, Gibbs," said Vance.

"We will be," grinned Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Gibbs showed up two days later with a laptop and burner phones for DiNozzo to start his own investigation. With Gibbs back they odd family fell into a routine of Gibbs and Tony working on the store from 8 in the morning until 5 in the evening with Leyla teaching Amira at home and afternoons the two of them spending time at the store helping out. After dinner, Leyla and Amira would entertain themselves, while Gibbs fixes up his father's basement where he and Tony worked on the investigation. It left no time for leisure.

"DiNozzo, you're better on the computer than you let on," said Gibbs.

"I'm not as good as McGee, boss," smiled Tony. "I've checked out what McGee has left for me in the clouds. I think tomorrow I'll stay back for a couple hours because I need to make some calls."

"To who?"

"I've got an idea about the El Gato gang in Baltimore. They are one of the bigger, tougher, and well-connected gangs in the area, but Cortez hasn't used them. There has to be a reason because I know he used to be tight with its leader Hector Mendez. I want to talk to a couple of Baltimore cops who specialize in gangs," explained Tony.

"What's your gut tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm thinking El Gato either is acting as his personal bodyguard or are being used for something else," said Tony.

"Okay, check in with me, especially if you get something," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said Tony.

"Okay, I'm heading to the store," said Gibbs.

Leyla and Amira came in from the dining room. Gibbs picked up Amira and gave her a kiss on the cheek then he put her down.

"By, Jedde," she said.

"I'll see you two later," said Gibbs to Leyla then he looked over at Tony, who was sitting on the sofa working. "Make sure he works."

"I will see you later, Gibbs," said Leyla.

Gibbs left leaving Leyla to start school Amira and Tony to continue looking for Cortez. For the next two hours, Leyla taught her daughter math, English, history, and then gave her a time out. Leyla got her a glass of milk then went in to check on Tony. He was on his burner cellphone.

"Mikey, yeah, it's me, DiNozzo. I need information on El Gato. Is Mendez still in charge?" he asked.

She came into the room and sat down. He looked over at her and smiled. She returned the smile.

"He is, huh," said Tony. "You know Sergio Cortez?"

Leyla leaned in close to listen.

"Really, Mikey," said Tony. "Can we meet?"

Leyla felt her heartbeat skipped. She knew that Tony was about to do something that he shouldn't do.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there," he hung up.

Tony put down the cell phone and sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult.

"You are going somewhere?" she asked.

"I have a possible lead, Leyla, so I have to leave. I'll probably be gone over night considering I have to drive to Baltimore," he told her.

"We should let Gibbs know," she said.

"No, I should go by myself," he said.

He took our his Sig Sauer and checked it out.

"I'm going to take the SUV," he said.

"Tony," she started to speak.

He stood up and moved over to her then knelt down. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes.

"Leyla, I have to do this. It's not fair that you and Amira are living like this," he said.

"Tony, I like being here with you," she admitted.

He smiled then said, "I like being here with you, also. But I have to go."

"This is dangerous," she stated.

"Maybe, but I need to do this," he said.

He started to stand up, but Leyla tightened her grip on his hands. Instinctively, Tony leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She didn't fight, but instead responded to but slightly opening her mouth. Tony deepened the kiss. He then stopped and stood up.

"I'm going. I swear that I'll be back Leyla," he said.

"I will not sleep until you do," she said.

He smiled then walked over and grabbed the car keys and exited.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs was hard at work when Sheriff Gantry and Chuck Winslow entered the store. Gibbs stopped working and looked over his visitors. He could see in Winslow's eyes a lingering hatred. Winslow blamed him for the upheaval in his family. He took no personal responsibility.

"Ed, Chuck," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, sorry about your father," said Chuck.

"It was his time," answered Gibbs.

"So, you are fixing up the store," said Chuck.

Gibbs nodded his head. He didn't feel like explaining himself.

"How much do you want for the store? I'd like to buy it from you," said Chuck.

"Not for sale," said Gibbs.

"I intend on making you a generous offer, Jethro. Why don't you listen. I'd like to buy your father's house, too," said Chuck.

"It's my house now and it's not for sale," said Gibbs.

"Come on be reasonable, Gibbs, there is no place here for you. Take my offer and go," Chuck demanded.

Gibbs looked over at Gantry and Chuck. He smiled at them.

"I'm not taking your offer, Chuck, but thanks," said Gibbs.

Suddenly, Leyla came rushing into the store along with Amira. Chuck and Gantry looked over at her. Gibbs could see that she was upset.

"Care to introduce us?" asked Chuck.

"No, we're done here," said Gibbs.

Gibbs then glared at Gantry and then said, "I think I know the law better than you. Go."

"Come on, Chuck, let's go," said Gantry.

They slowly let. Once they were gone Leyla put down Amira and looked at Gibbs with concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony left. He went to Baltimore," she said. "He said he had a lead."

"Goddamn it, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

"When did he say he was coming back?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow," said Leyla. "What do we do?"

"We wait," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Tony's Baltimore cop buddy was named Mike Diederach. Mike was consider a good cop, though he was known to drink too much and place too many bets with bookies. Tony never worked with him when he was in Baltimore but he did share a few drinks with him. Mike tended to bet a lot of college basketball which was Tony's expertise.

Diederach had them meet in the empty lot of an abandoned building in Pigtown section of Baltimore. The building used to be an old slaughterhouse. Tony pulled the SUV up besides Mike's pickup. He could see Mike sitting in the cab of the pickup.

Today was supposed to be Mike's day off. Before getting out of the car Tony check his Sig Sauer and took the safety off then stuck it in the front of his pants and next he looked around the empty lot. He was getting a very bad feeling about this meeting.

"I should have brought backup," he said to himself.

Tony got out of the car, but he didn't close the door. He walked around to the other side of the SUV and waited for Mike to get out of his pickup. Mike slowly got out of his pickup. In Tony's estimation he looked nervous.

"I would have preferred to meet at your precinct or at Murphy's Bar," said Tony.

"Get in my pickup and we can go somewhere safer," said Mike.

Tony smiled. It was a setup. Mike had given him up.

"How much is Cortez offering for me?" he asked.

"One million dollars alive," said Mike.

"That'll pay off your bookies, huh?" he spat.

Mike went for his gun on his hip at the same time Tony went for his gun. It was an old fashion quick draw. They fired shots at almost the same time. The difference was subtle but important, though. Mike had a bullet in his forehead. Tony had noticed he was wearing a vest. As for Tony he had a burning feeling in his left side. He looked down to see that he was bleeding.

Just then several pimped out cars screeched into sight. El Gato was coming. Hustling back into the SUV Tony took off with three cars in pursuit of him. Grabbing his go bag in the backseat as he drove he pulled out a shirt, which he used to cover his wound then he opened the glove compartment and grabbed some duct tape he put there. As he drove for his life, he tapped the shirt tightly over his wound. He knew he couldn't afford to pass out while having some of the guys in El Gato chasing him. He'd wake up a gift for Cortez.

Using both his knowledge of Baltimore and the Baltimore police and spent hour losing El Gato. Once that was done, he grabbed some gas and took the long way back to Stillwater in order to make sure that he wasn't being followed. The bullet wound in his side burned, but at least he was no longer losing blood. Small mercies, he thought.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and Leyla barely ate dinner from worry for Tony. Amira was fairly oblivious to their mood, as Leyla allowed to watch DVDs' on the BluRay that he bought when they first got here. She made Gibbs coffee and herself tea then brought them to the dining table where Gibbs sat.

"You are worried, Gibbs," said Leyla.

"I'd feel better if he had backup," said Gibbs. "DiNozzo has a gift for getting into trouble. Fortunately, he also has a gift for getting out trouble."

"Let us hope his gift for getting out of trouble is stronger," she said.

Gibbs grinned. Just by her tome of voice he could hear that Leyla liked Tony. Since Mike's son was killed she had dedicated herself to Amira. It wouldn't be a bad thing for her or for DiNozzo if they became close. DiNozzo needed a relationship that had a chance and Leyla deserved to have someone who appreciated her.

"Don't worry DiNozzo will be fine," he said.

"As Mike would say - from your lips to God's ear," she said.

Gibbs imagine the gruff voice of his old mentor saying those words. he missed Mike.

Hours passed Leyla put Amira to bed. It was going on to ten o'clock at night. Gibbs contemplated calling McGee and have him put a BOLO out on DiNozzo, but fought the urge down. He had to trust Tony. A car pulled into the driveway. Leyla came running down the stairs, as Gibbs grabbed his sidearm and prepped it.

Several minutes a white skinned and sweating Tony entered the house.

"Lucy, I'm home," he growled in a dry voice.

He started to collapse but Gibbs got to him before he could fall. He dragged Tony to the sofa and tossed him down. Gibbs noticed the bloody duct tape. Tony had been shot.

"Setup, boss. I had to kill Mike. I killed a cop," Tony said.

"A crooked cop," Gibbs corrected.

"Still a cop. I'll be a wanted man now," Tony tried a smile but he did have the energy.

Gibbs looked at Leyla.

"Boil some water. We need fresh towels, a sponge, and something to disinfect the wound," he said.

"I know what to do, Gibbs," she said then hustled off.

"El Gato tried to follow me but I made sure that they didn't," said Tony.

"Need a doctor," said Gibbs.

"can't do that. They'll be paying attention for gunshot wound to show up on hospital for three to four states. We have to assume that they have other puppets in the Baltimore Police," growled Tony.

"Don't worry, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Leyla arrived with towels, fresh water, peroxide, and a sponge.

"Move, Gibbs, I'll take care of him," she said.

Gibbs moved away. He went and grabbed a burner phone and called Ducky.

"_Dr. Mallard_," answered the familiar voice.

"Hey, Duck, It's me."

"_Jethro_."

"Be quiet and listen. I need you to do a few things. DiNozzo has been shot. I need you. Call Vance tell me that you need a ride to visit a friend. He knows where I am. Vance will bring you to us. Trust me," said Gibbs.

"_I'll do what he said, Jethro. Does Anthony have a fever_?" Ducky asked.

"Yes," said Gibbs.

"_Bullet is probably still in him. I'll need to get it out before he gets septic_," said Ducky. "_Prepare somewhere I can operate._"

"I will, Duck."

"_Good_," he said then hung up.

Gibbs went into the kitchen and tossed the burner phone in the garbage. He then returned to Leyla, who was cleaning the wound. Tony had his eyes closed and listened to Leyla as she sang to him in Arabic. Gibbs sighed. He needed to fix up an operating area for Ducky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The dining room table was stripped and cleaned. Gibbs setup extra lighting so that nothing could be missed. While Gibbs turned the dining room into an operating room, Leyla comforted Tony, who was in and out if consciousness.

"Leyla," he gruffly said in a dray voice, "I'm thirsty."

She took the cup with ice chips and put a few chips in his mouth. He sucked on them.

"Thanks," he said.

"It is alright. Everything will be alright. You will be alright," she said.

She sounded as if she needed convincing. Tony smiled weakly.

"Not first time I've been shot," he told her.

"Don't get shot again," she said.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Kissing you," he said.

"Kissing me," she smiled, "I didn't mind that."

"Really?"

"Really, Tony," she said.

"Can I have another kiss?" he asked with a weak smile.

Leyla gently kissed his lips. His smile grew stronger.

"I like you Leyla. I like you a lot," he grinned.

"I like you, too, Tony," she said.

"I'm going to pass out now. I just can't keep my eyes open," he said.

"Sleep," she told him then touched his forehead which was burning hot.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Leyla heard Gibbs clear his throat from behind her. She turned and looked at him.

"How is he?" he asked.

"His fever is getting worse. The bullet has to come out," she said.

"Ducky will be here soon. He'll take care of him," said Gibbs.

"I hope so," she said.

"You like him," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs, I do."

"Good, he deserves someone like you in his life. DiNozzo hasn't had the best luck when it comes to women," said Gibbs.

Leyla smiled.

"If he ever gives you grief, you let me know," smiled Gibbs.

"I know you would never hurt him. You are too close to him," she said.

"Hurt, no. I might just give him a head slap," said Gibbs.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. Gibbs checked to see who it was then let Vance and Ducky into the house. Ducky headed right over to Tony and Leyla.

"Update me," said Vance.

"DiNozzo went to talk to a cop in Baltimore about El Gato. He thinks that Cortez is staying with them, or, at the very least using them as a buffer with the other gangs," started Gibbs.

"No back up?" questioned Vance.

"He went off on his own, Leon. I would have stopped him if I had known," said Gibbs.

Vance nodded his head and sighed, "Go on."

"The cop's name is Mike Diederach. He told Tony that there is a million dollar reward out on him then they had a showdown. Diederach is dead and DiNozzo has a bullet in his side. He then ended up running from El Gato. Once he lost them he came back here," Gibbs finished.

"Dead cop. That's going to be difficult clearing up without proof that he was dirty," said Vance.

"I'll get McGee and Bishop working on that. I'll tell them to do it quietly without drawing attention," said Gibbs.

"Leon, Jethro, I need your help to get Tony set up for an operation. That bullet has been in him too long," said Ducky. "I have plasma, sedative, and my tools of the trade in the car. Where is the operating area?"

"Come with me, Ducky," said Gibbs.

Ducky stood up then looked at Leyla.

"Take care of our patient. Until further notice you are his nurse, my dear," said Ducky.

NCISNCIS

Vance and Gibbs waited while Ducky operated on Tony. Amira was still upstairs sound asleep unaware of what was happening downstairs. They sat on the sofa.

"How are the kids, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"Happy to be spending the night or two with a babysitter," Vance smiled. "They are getting pizza, video games, DVDs, and they can stay up late.."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. Vance finally looked over at Gibbs.

"What do we do with Diederach?" asked Vance.

"We protect DiNozzo. Diederach was a bad cop," stated Gibbs.

"Yeah, but should we open an official investigation. The gun will be traced back to DiNozzo. It was his," said Vance.

"Balboa's team should handle it. I want McGee and Bishop working in the shadows, Leon. It's only the two of them," said Gibbs.

Vance nodded in the affirmative.

"So Cortez is probably with El Gato," sighed Vance. "We have to prove that."

"I need DiNozzo's mind for that. I know him and he has some ideas," said Gibbs.

"It appears that he is going to be out of commission for awhile," said Vance.

"I want to get Fornell involved. I trust him and he's willing to bend the rules," said Gibbs.

"I'll talk to him in person. Should he come up for a visit?" asked Vance.

"Yeah, he should come up for a visit," said Gibbs then he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs opened his eyes to see Ducky entering the living room area. He sat up. Instinctively, Vance opened his eyes and sat up. The two of them noticed that Ducky looked tired and his age. But he also looked satisfied.

"I took the bullet out and repaired some damage. He should be fine. We have to watch out for a post operation infection. That, I believe, is our greatest worry," said Ducky.

"He still on the table?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," said Ducky, who walked over to the armchair and sat down. "I am exhausted."

"Should we move him?" asked Gibbs.

"Eventually," said Ducky. "He needs rest right now."

"You do, too, Duck," said Gibbs.

"Agreed," smiled Ducky. "Although this does remind me of some medical work I did Korea as a young doctor. The operating tables were nothing but hard tables and post op was just another hard table in a different tent."

Amira came down the stairs. Gibbs got up quickly and met her at the bottom of the stairs and carried her over to the sofa, where he sat her down between him and Vance.

"Jedde, where's mommy?" she asked.

"She's busy. Listen," he looked at his wristwatch, "why don't we go upstairs, wash up, get dress, and go to the dinner for breakfast. We can bring breakfast home for everyone, too."

She smiled and nodded yes. Gibbs looked at Vance and nodded. Without exchanging words they exchanged information then Gibbs headed up the stairs with Amira. Vance looked at Ducky.

"When they leave we'll transfer DiNozzo to the sofa," said Vance.

"Agreed," said Ducky, who then shut his eyes.

Vance got up and walked over to look into the dining room. He saw DiNozzo on the table covered by a clean white sheet. Sitting beside the table with her head resting on it was a sound asleep Leyla. He smiled.

NCISNCIS

Tony woke up slowly. His side ached; his whole body ached. He looked around to see a sleeping Leyla in the armchair. By the sounds of it Amira was out front playing with Gibbs and Vance. He wanted to sit up to take a look but his side and body was too sore to move. Tony let out a quiet moan as he moved.

Leyla woke up immediately and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry. I was just moving to get more comfortable," he said.

"I'll get you a painkiller," she said.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Dr. Mallard said you needed to take painkillers when you woke up," Leyla stated.

"But, I don't..."

Tony started to explain, but Leyla stopped him.

"Dr. Mallard told me that you don't react to painkillers well. I do not care. You can act as goofy as you need to act. You need the painkillers and you need antibiotics. I do not want to hear an argument. You will take the pills you are given because it is good for you and we want you to get healthy," she scolded him.

Tony sat there and stared at her. At first he was a bit pissed then he broke into a smile. She cared for him. It was kind of nice to have someone care for you.

"I'll take the pills," he said.

Leyla smiled.

"Good. You are not arguing with me. That is smart," she said. "I learned from my mother how to get what I want."

"How is your mother?" Tony asked.

"In Iraq but she is due for a visit soon," she said.

She saw panic in his eyes and smiled even brighter.

"Do not worry," she said, "she will like you."

"She doesn't have to meet me," grinned Tony.

"Yes, she does," said Leyla.

"Why is that?" he asked.

She stood up, walked over, then bent down and kissed him. Tony was both surprised and happy by her actions. Leyla wasn't known for being too bold.

"You are in Amira and my life now. She will need to meet you," Leyla said.

"I am?"

"Of course you are," she said. "Let me get your pills."

She walked away. Tony lay there thinking. He needed to get this damned situation cleared up because he had a life worth pursuing now. He wanted Leyla and Amira in his life. He wanted to be more than a guy going from one failed relationship to the next. Yeah, he wanted to fill up both cups.

NCISNCIS

Ducky checked him out. So far there was no fever or infection. The chances were that he was out of the woods and all he had to do now was heal. Vance and Ducky prepared to leave.

"I'll send Fornell up. Expect him in a couple of days," said Vance.

"Give McGee and Bishop their assignment," said Gibbs.

Vance grinned. Ducky addressed Leyla.

"Take care of our patient, my dear. He can be difficult but he seems to listen to you," said Ducky.

He looked at Tony.

"Behave and please don't get shot again," said Ducky.

"I'll do my best, Ducky," he said.

Amira ran over to the sofa and kissed Tony.

"I'll take care of Baba with mommy," said Amira.

"Okay," grinned Vance as he looked at an embarrassed Tony, "we are off. I'll be in touch."

Ducky and Vance made their way out with Gibbs and Amira seeing them to the door. Leyla looked at Tony. He seemed upset.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," he lied.

"Oh," she replied. "I'll make you some soup. Soup will be good for you."

"I'd rather a steak," he grinned.

"First soup. If you hold it down and don't get sick then you can eat steak," said Leyla.

"Okay, soup it is," said Tony.

Leyla headed off to the kitchen leaving Tony alone. He could hear Amira laughing on the front porch with Gibbs. Living in Stillwater was better than he thought it could be, but enough was enough. Cortez needed to be caught before anymore.

The best way to catch Cortez would be with bait. He was the best bait they had, but Gibbs wouldn't let him do that until he was healthy. A week maybe two tops was all he was willing to wait. He'd go it alone again if he had to do so.

The door opened and Gibbs and Amira came into the house. Gibbs looked over at Tony with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Leyla is in the kitchen making soup," said Tony.

"I'd rather steak," said Gibbs.

"Me, too," sighed Tony.

Gibbs smiled.

"I need to clean up your operating room," said Gibbs.

"I want to watch a movie," said Amira.

Delicately and with effort Tony sat up. He smiled at Amira.

"Okay, honey, get a movie and will put it on," said Tony.

Gibbs left Amira and Tony alone. He went into the dining room then the kitchen. Leyla was cutting up celery and onions.

"Making soup," said Gibbs.

"It will be good for Tony," she replied.

"Oh," smiled Tony.

"He needs to get his strength back," she said.

"I can see that," said Gibbs.

She turned and looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, no problem at all," said Gibbs with a big smile.


End file.
